


In the Hospital Wing

by IamShadow21



Series: Abandoned, Unfinished and Unpublished Potter Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookie Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Short, Teasing, Timestamp, Unpublished, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows that Remus is awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hospital Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cold Grey Light of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048104) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> I _think_ that this was the beginning of my attempt to write a sequel to The Cold Grey Light of Dawn. Though technically incomplete, it works on its own as a drabbley cookie fic. An outtake, if you will, set slightly later the same day of Harry's conversion, after Dumbledore's visit.

“Mooooonyyyyy…”

Remus ignored the teasing tone, and kept his breathing deep and even.

“I know you’re awake,” the voice continued, singsong. “If you don’t open your eyes, I shall tickle you.”

There was the sound of someone wriggling about in a bed; the slight squeaking of springs, the rustling of fabric.

“Oh! Look at these toesy-woesies!” Sirius exclaimed, as though cooing over an infant.

Remus tucked his feet under his chair with as much dignity as he could muster. He heard Sirius bark with laughter, Harry’s high-pitched giggle, then the sharp sounds of someone crumpling parchment.

Remus cracked his eyes open in time to see a small, tightly wadded ball of paper flying at his face. He snatched it neatly from the air without flinching.

“Were you a Seeker, too?” Harry asked, awed.

Sirius snorted rudely. Remus flicked the parchment quickly, and felt gratified when it bounced off Sirius’s nose.

“Post-transformation reflexes,” he explained. “I’ll be back to my usual self in a day or so.”


End file.
